Hot tubs, whirlpools, spas, and the like (hereinafter “hot tubs”) of the type generally comprising a large tub or small pool full of heated water, are commonly used for hydrotherapy, recreation, exercise, and/or physical therapy. Many modern hot tubs include a recirculation system for passing water within the hot tub through a heater, filtration system, and/or chemical dispenser before returning the recirculated water to the interior of the hot tub. Numerous devices exist for returning recirculated water to a hot tub, and many of these return devices also provide additional utility. For example, many hot tubs incorporate jets and/or waterfall fixtures for returning recirculated water to the interior of the hot tub. Such jets may also be used to generate water flow or air flow within the hot tub and/or to direct heat and/or pressure to a user within the hot tub. Thus, such jets may be used for treatment of sore muscles, for relaxation, such as for example after exercise or rigorous physical activity, or for other recreational purposes.
A hot tub recirculation system typically includes at least one pump for driving water and/or air from the hot tub interior, through the recirculation system, and back into the hot tub. Several prior art hot tub designs operate using one or more pumps and/or electric heaters, and are configured to operate using a 220-volt power source. Such hot tub designs typically employ powerful pumps that allow for ample water pressure within the recirculation systems, such that numerous jets and other desirable recirculation fixtures may be provided within the hot tub without significant loss of water pressure throughout the recirculation system. Such pumps are typically configured for use at multiple selectable speeds, such that water may be slowly recirculated through the recirculation system for heating, and may be quickly recirculated to employ the hot tub jets. Thus, the one or more pumps may be adjusted to effectively turn the jets “on” and “off.” However, significant drawbacks exist in operating this type of hot tub. For example, a traditional 220-volt hot tub often requires the installation and use of a dedicated electrical circuit to power the hot tub, the circuit typically employing a 50-amp ground fault circuit interrupter (“GFCI”) circuit breaker. Such 220-volt hot tub designs are known to consume significant amounts of electrical power during operation, and accordingly, the cost to operate such hot tubs is often undesirably high.
Several other hot tub designs employ a recirculation system configured to operate using a 110-volt power source. Such hot tub recirculation systems typically include a single pump configured to drive water and/or air through the recirculation system, and may also include a heater for heating the recirculating water. However, in such 110-volt hot tub designs, the heater is typically not configured to operate at the same time as the jets are used. Thus, when the pump is switched to its fast setting, such that water and/or air is/are recirculated quickly through the jets, the heater is switched “off” Thus, in such hot tub designs, it is difficult to maintain heat within the hot tub while the jets are in use. Additionally, 110-volt hot tub designs are typically limited in the number of jets which may be operated at once. For example, because of amperage on the readily available and industry standard pumps, most 110-volt hot tub designs are limited to inclusion of only approximately 15-20 jets. By contrast, a traditional 220-volt hot tub is typically capable of operating approximately 40-45 jets at once. Recently, several hot tub manufacturers have been able to stretch the number of jets included in a 110-volt hot tub design to 25-28 jets by adding diverter valves that allow a user to switch the pump to run only half the jets at a time. Thus, in such hot tub designs, the performance of the “sets” of individual jets is still fairly good. However, such designs are not ideal in instances in which a user desires to operate all jets in the hot tub at once. For this reason, 110-volt hot tubs, though easier to install and cheaper to operate, are often considered inferior to more traditional 220-volt hot tub designs.
Thus, a hot tub that can utilize a larger number of jets while still employing a conventional 110-volt power source, while also reducing heat loss in the jetted water, would be desirable.